


Diamonds

by Miss_Kitten



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip and reader know each other from the past and definitely don't get along well. However, the events on Soldier Island change reader's feelings about Philip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds

You burst into a loud fit of giggles as Anthony finished another of his stories. You enjoyed his company very much, not actually believing in half of his stories, but nevertheless, you found them utterly amusing.

You had arrived at Soldier Island earlier than other guests, just as it was requested in the letter you had received. You didn’t think it was suspicious. As a woman working as a kind of mercenary you were used to such things. The one thing you could not stand was another mercenary getting in your way.

And so, when you saw one Philip Lombard arriving the next day, along with more men, you clenched your jaw, almost shooting him right then and there.

You and Philip had a past. Kind of. During one of your assignments he appeared and stole something that should have been yours. He departed before you could confront him about it.

And now, as he was standing only inches away from you with that smug smirk of his, you felt anger burning your guts. But he seemed to be ignoring it as he approached you.

“Y/N. What a nice surprise,” he called, definitely too cheerfully, and you grunted.

“Very funny, Lombard. You should be happy I didn’t kill you at sight.”

He let out a breathy chuckle, evidently untouched by your remark.

“Don’t get in my way,” you added before turning around and walking up the stairs and into your room, where you immediately lit a cigarette. Good God, how much you hated that man! You couldn’t even register the fact that you were supposed to spent upcoming few days in his company. It was simply unimaginable for you. Yet, you were aware that you couldn’t avoid him.

You sighed and decided that you had to somehow stomach being around him.

______

Evening came soon and you went downstairs to join the guests at the table. You were impatiently awaiting the dinner. You had already had an opportunity to taste how talented Mrs. Rogers was and it was something to look forward to.

Luckily, you were sitting at the opposite end of the table from Philip and you didn’t even graced him with so much as a look, talking with Justice Wargrave and Miss Brent.

The dinner went smoothly, without much trouble. Not until the voice from, what you later discovered, record shot accusations at you and the others.

You gritted your teeth as you heard what Philip was accused of. You glared at him with fiery hatred in your eyes when you helped Justice Wargrave go back to the dining room. As the rest gathered you had already poured yourself a glass of brandy, waiting from what was to come.

And as you anticipated, one by one they began justifying their actions, yet you didn’t pay much attention. Your eyes were focused on Philip, who, again, wore that arrogant smirk.

“It was pinpoint accurate about me,” he admitted when there was his turn to speak and you started to laugh.

“Why am I not surprised? Of course you left those men to die.”

“And you wouldn’t?” he asked, amused.

“No, I wouldn’t. Because unlike you, I have still a little bit of honor left,” you shouted, taking a step closer to him. At that point, you were shaking with anger.

Everyone turned silent, watching the exchange between you and Lombard, sipping their drinks.

“Honor? Forgive me, but I don’t see you as honorable, Y/N. And don’t tell me you didn’t do what you are charged with, I know you well enough,” Philip said sternly, looking you straight into the eyes.

You rolled your eyes at him.

“Yes, I did it. But you, Mister Lombard, are far more horrible than I expected. You’re a monster.”

“Why do you hate me so? What have I even done to you?”

You scoffed, “those diamonds were mine and you knew it very well.”

Philip opened his mouth to reply but, out of sudden, Anthony began to cough and you shifted your gaze at him to ask if he was alright.

He wasn’t.

“He’s bleeding!” you yelled and jumped to his side, catching him before he collapsed. Philip and Armstrong joined you but you already guessed none of you could do much. Anthony was gone.

Your insides turned cold. You felt blood running from your face, leaving you pale. Your wide opened eyes fixed on Tony’s face and the blood on his full lips and you whined loudly before you stood up and darted out of the room to hide in your chamber.

The sight of Anthony’s lifeless body and empty eyes was too much for you to handle. You opened the window to let in some fresh air and you sat on the bed, inhaling deeply. You were shocked how affected you were and how much fear suddenly filled you.

There was something wrong here, something terribly bad was happening, yet you weren’t able to put your finger on it. Not yet.  

You ran a hand on your face and through your hair, trying your best to calm yourself. Nothing was working. You were scared to death not only because of Anthony’s death but also by the possibility of more of murders.

Because you were certain it was a murder. He didn’t choke on his drink. You saw him taking bigger gulps.

A loud knock on your door snapped you out of your thoughts and you came to the door and opened it.

“I know he was poisoned, Philip, you can go away now,” you said coldly, looking at the man at your door.

“How can you-?” he began, but waved a hand after all, smirking to himself, “I know you don’t want me, but I can help.”

“With what?” you frowned.

“You seemed to be pretty frightened. And still look like that.”

“And you want to be a hero and offer me a shoulder to cry on? Thank you, but no, thank you,” you swung the door to close it, but Philip quickly slid a foot to stop it.

“Y/N, please. Can’t you put your hatred aside and let me in?”

You watched his eyes as he was speaking. He appeared to be genuinely concerned and you didn’t find a sign of some unclear intentions. You let out a shaky breath, nodding and stepping to a side. Philip entered your room and closed the door behind him.

“I am sorry, Y/N. I didn’t know those diamonds were so important.”

“Forget about those bloody gems,” you cackled bitterly, “I found another job anyway.” You shrugged.

Philip gave you a small smile.

“Of course you did. You always do.”

“Yes, I suppose,” you smiled weakly and silence fell between the two of you. You eyed him discretely, wondering if you really hated him. if you were right about what was happening on the island, you would need an ally, and who would be better than a man doing what you were doing?

“Do you have you gun with you?” you asked after a while and Philip nodded, patting his lower back.

“Can you stay here for a night?”

“Yes. Yes, I can,” he replied and opened his arms. You eagerly threw yourself into his embrace, surprised of how much you needed comfort. Philip and you didn’t talk much during that night, you had only shared your thoughts about the event and possibility of more of that kind.

You fell asleep feeling safe, wrapped in Philip’s arms.

______

With your face hidden in your hands, you sobbed as you slumped onto your bed, trying to deal with what you had just seen.

You found Miss Brent. Dead. Lifeless. Cold and pale.

Another sob shook your body violently. It wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be happening. You were stuck on that cursed island, a sick, mad murderer amongst you and no one of you had an idea who that might be.

“Y/N?” you heard a voice behind you and you opened your mouth but only a whimper came past it.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Philip soothed as he sat next to you and pulled you into an embrace. You laid your head on his shoulder and let the tears fall unstopped. There was no point in stopping them and Philip had seen you vulnerable before, you weren’t ashamed of him.

To be frank, your feelings about him had drastically changed during those few days. Somehow, unnoticed by you, he crept up on you and you realized you were in love with him. You didn’t know if he felt the same about you, but you didn’t care much.

You were sure all of you would die on that island and you wanted to feel his body next to you for once. You wanted to be with him just one time before that chance could be taken away from you.

You straightened and wiped your cheeks, smiling sadly. You didn’t notice when evening turned into night, but your room was dark now and, for some reason, it made you bolder.

You leaned in and brushed your lips against Philip’s, awaiting his reaction with racing heart.

“Y/N?” he whispered, gazing into our eyes. You saw hesitation there as though he wanted to do more but wasn’t convinced it was something you really wanted, “are you sure? I know you’re upset, but is this really what you want?”

“Philip,” you shifted closer, resting your forehead against his, “there may be a chance I will die tomorrow. Or you will. And don’t right me, I know it’s possible. So, if we die we’ll die. But first, we’ll live. And I need you, Philip, I need you so much,” you breathed last words out, pressing your lips firmly against his and this time Philip didn’t hesitate.

He kissed you back with matching passion and instantly, you felt a heat rising within you. Your hands, slightly trembling, began working on buttons of his shirt and quickly, it hit the floor, exposing his chest to your explorations.

Gently, slowly you were running your fingers over his torso and stomach, not even for a second leaving his lips. Your kisses turned into messy, intense ones, yours and Philip’s hands tugging on clothes and soon, both of you were disrobed, lying on your bed.

Philip hovered over you and attached his lips to your neck, gaining a soft moan from you. Impatient, you moved one of your hands to his member and palmed it, feeling him throb. You pumped it few times before you spread your legs and positioned him at your entrance.

He chuckled against your skin, licking a way to your nipple as he slid into you, making you cry out his name as your body arched to meet his lips and his hips. He gave you time to adjust to him, peppering your skin with open mouth kisses, stroking your thighs and sides with tender touch of his palms.

Truth be told, you did not expect him to treat you so delicately.

You dig your fingernails into his shoulders and only then Philip began to move. He started slowly, building a steady pace of deep thrust, effortlessly finding your sweet spot.

With every pump he was hitting on it and you marked it with moans and whimpers, driving him crazy. He wanted to give you what you wanted, to grant you with as much pleasure as he could give you and those sweet noises you were making made him tremble.

Philip’s hips lost their rhythm for a brief moment and when he pushed in powerfully you came undone, wailing his name loudly as pure euphoria took over your body and mind. He joined you soon after as your walls contracted around him and he growled against the skin of your neck, nibbling on it gently and prolonging the bliss you felt.

When both of you came back from your peaks, you pecked Philip’s lips, biting of his bottom one playfully.

“I thought you hated me,” he murmured after his breathing evened and you smiled, delighted and a bit numb.

“I did. I do not anymore,” you answered simply and watched his lips spread into a grin.  

“Good, cause I never did.”


End file.
